Os Crimes de Grindelwald
by Nuno Serafim
Summary: Após escapar durante seu translado à Europa, Gellert Grindelwald inicia o processo de conquista de adeptos, enquanto Newt Scamander - pelas sombras e métodos de Dumbledore, busca, pelas pistas de um passado distante, desvendar a chave para salvar o mundo bruxo.
1. Prólogo: A Profecia Irrelevante

Naquele amanhecer silencioso, quando a fumaça escapava das chaminés - avisando que Paris acordava lentamente - a bruxa de cabelos brancos saía da padaria. Estelle sempre costumava ser a cliente fiel a pegar os primeiros 'brioche-à-Cordelle' da manhã...

Ajeitando a bolsa e a sacola de pães, ela percebeu algo que antes não vira na rua. Um cartaz no falido estabelecimento próximo da padaria. As letras imponentes em cinza e azul contrastavam com o estado do lugar que curiosamente parecia aberto a algumas horas...

-Parece que alguém esteve faturando durante a noite... – disse o padeiro atrás dela, que saíra também e olhava curioso para o lugar na esquina não tão distante.

A livraria dos LoLu - Lond-Ludovic - era na verdade um sebo esquecido nas vielas bruxas de Place Cachée, o bairro bruxo da cidade-luz... Seu dono na antevéspera havia decidido fechar o estabelecimento e até ir embora de Paris pelo desinteresse em seus volumes. Até que no meio da noite, de maneira súbita e curiosa, começaram a chegar clientes interessados num título pequeno e irrelevante. Providencialmente ele possuía várias cópias daquele livro em estoque – muitos doados de acervos de famílias notáveis da França mágica.

Como resultado, ele não dormiu sequer um segundo naquela noite e a metade dos exemplares escoou nas vendas como água de riso.

Notara, entretanto, a preocupação dos clientes em não serem notados comprando aquele livro. Alguns até sugeriram - para supostamente não incomodar os vizinhos - que ele removesse o sino da porta com um simples feitiço: o que ele, estranhamente intimidado, aceitou e executou.

Mas agora do lado de fora do sebo - depois de se aproximar um tanto receosa - Estelle Barbadette admirava a vitrine, até que duas bruxas saíram do lugar, conversando entre si:

_**-Au moins, nous n'avons pas complètement perdu les Lestrange...**_ (Pelo menos não perdemos os Lestrange completamente...)

_**-Mas... et le marieé du britannique?...**_ (Mas... e a noiva do britânico?...)

_**-Ah... Elle n'a jamais été beaucoup considérée par son père... **_(Ah... Ela nunca foi considerada muita coisa pelo pai.)

Estelle percebeu que aquelas duas mulheres contrastavam muito com o ambiente praticamente humilde daquele sebo e, intuitivamente captou o discurso perigoso. Para sua sorte, as bruxas caminharam ser lhe dar atenção, até girarem no ar e sumirem na aparatação.


	2. O Bem Maior

O sino da porta soou e ela entrou no lugar.

Tina recebera o convite para estar ali meio que a contragosto, e querendo explicações plausíveis.

Quando se despediram, Newt tinha prometido entregar pessoalmente a ela em Nova York um volume de seu livro publicado. Mas o tom na carta que lhe enviara há pouco tempo era de certa pressa e reticência...

Mesmo assim ela não se privaria desse momento. Pedira licença em Nova York e viajara até Londres. Num cartaz perto de uma generosa pilha de livros, o título do lançamento: ANIMAIS FANTÁSTICOS E ONDE HABITAM.

A Floreios e Borrões estava abarrotada de bruxos e bruxas que se organizavam para receber um autógrafo do magizoólogo. Inclusive um dos fotógrafos do Profeta Diário acabou pisando no pé da auror... Notando o rosto conhecido, ele cochichou ao colega do lado:

-É ela... A americana.

Porém a audição apurada de Tina não funcionou nesse momento, pois sua atenção estava presa no homem atrás da mesa de autógrafos. Newt não estava mais bronzeado como da última vez que se viram. O branco da pele, que não viu muito sol nos últimos meses, dava mais realce às sardas... O Ministério com certeza tinha impedido qualquer saída ou viagem dele, depois do acontecido em Nova York. Ela então riu intimamente, pensando que aquele tinha sido o motivo dele não poder voltar à América...

Logo após, porém, o sorriso sumiu quando outra figura apareceu por entre duas estantes marginais e foi até junto do escritor. A bruxa era mais baixa que Newt, mas sua postura elegante e esguia portando uma taça com champagne, deixaria qualquer bruxo intimidado... E Newt parecia... Intimidado.

Era ela.

Leta.

Leta Lestrange.

As paredes então foram inundadas pela luz dos flashes fotográficos dos que estavam interessados no encontro e Tina, um tanto confusa, deu atenção aos dois homens do Profeta que agora se dirigiam a ela:

-A senhorita poderia nos dar uma foto com o escritor também...?

Os cochichos então fizeram todos aos poucos virarem para ela que, constrangida, foi para junto de Newt. Sorriu polidamente para ele e percebeu que Leta educadamente se afastava, indo em direção a um homem mais velho e mais alto que Newt. Um rosto também conhecido, pelo menos nos jornais. Ele recebeu Leta segurando em sua cintura.

-Poderia olhar para nós, senhorita Goldstein...?

Tina um tanto corada se viu alheia à situação, mas ouviu Newt no intervalo dos flashes:

-Eu creio que devo lhe pedir sincero perdão por não cumprir a promessa...

-Não se pr... - ela ia responder quando foi interrompida por um jornalista:

-Como foi ter contribuído para a prisão de Gellert Grindelwald?

E outro:

-O Congresso Americano realmente permitiu que ele escapasse?

Uma terceira:

-A senhorita realmente desarmou o poderoso bruxo das trevas ou foi apenas um exagero das testemunhas?

Tina geralmente sabia lidar com perguntas e jornalistas, mas aquele momento pertencia a Newt. Como eles podiam ser tão insensíveis quanto ao contexto? Respondeu:

-Creio que essa hora não seja adequada para tais esclarecimentos, senhores. Vim aqui apenas para parabenizar o senhor Scamander...

Newt piscou ao ouvir seu sobrenome.

Quando os jornalistas já se preparavam para disparar mais perguntas, o proprietário da livraria surgiu e disse a ela:

-Acompanhe-me, senhorita Goldstein. Pode ficar no meu escritório enquanto aguarda o senhor Scamander finalizar os autógrafos...

Ela não pensou duas vezes e aceitou. Antes porém olhou para Newt e lhe deu um sorriso...

Não era um sorriso pensado, mas sim algo espontâneo que sempre florescia quando era tocada pelo olhar de Newt que trazia um misto de inocência e falta de tato que a cativava.

Segundos depois estava ela atravessando um estreito corredor. Pacotes de livros ainda lacrados margeavam a passagem em pilhas que chegavam até o teto. O dono da livraria gentilmente abriu a porta do escritório e permitiu sua passagem:

-Fique à vontade... Chame se desejar algo.

Ela esquadrinhou o local e assentiu de maneira sucinta, agradecendo. O lugar era presidido por uma escrivaninha junto à qual uma janela alta dava para a rua contrária onde se viam telhados, dando a impressão de que ela tivesse subido um andar.

Uma coruja parda estava pousada no parapeito e aguardava pacientemente a pena que escrevia sozinha num pergaminho sobre a mesa.

Tina, então, caminhando à uma estante próxima teve o olhar atraído por um pequeno livro de capa preta desbotada. Quando ia ler o título, ouviu a porta abrir. Pensou que fosse o dono da livraria, mas ao se virar, percebeu que era a amiga de Newt.

-Com licença... Theseus ficou com Newt nos autógrafos, então pensei que podia lhe fazer companhia enquanto aguarda.

-Theseus? - Tina respondeu, confusa.

-Sim... - Leta esclareceu - O homem que estava comigo... É o irmão mais velho de Newt e meu noivo...

-Seu... Noivo? - perguntou Tina. Ela não queria, mas o tom de surpresa acabou escapando.

A situação toda foi um tanto estranha, afinal Tina sabia que Theseus Scamander existia, assim como metade do mundo bruxo. Mas a informação dele ser noivo de Leta foi um tanto nova para digerir, mesmo que fosse em certa medida aliviadora.

Afinal, a história fictícia que percebera entre Newt e a moça do retrato que ele carregava não procedia?

A coruja na janela bicava no ar algo invisível.

Leta então, buscando dissipar a situação constrangedora, caminhou para a estante próxima de Tina e captou o livreto com olhar...

-Até aqui? - o ar de indignação percorreu seus olhos.

-O que?

A bruxa colheu o livro preto e leu o título:

-Tycho Dodonus... Creio que já tenha ouvido sobre...

-Sim - respondeu Tina , revisitando a mente, mas desconfiando da indignação da bruxa - Na escola. Há muito tempo... São poemas, não?

-Ah... Se todos os bruxos tivessem a mesma percepção que você, senhorita Goldstein... A maioria agora tem crido que são profecias reais. E que estão relacionadas... a mim, veja só.

O sorriso de deboche de Leta finalizou o discurso.

Tina ergue a sobrancelha, cautelosa... Silenciosa ela observou a bruxa ir à janela e acariciar a coruja, citando a estrofe que relacionavam a ela:

-"Um filho cruelmente banido... O desespero da filha... Retorne, ó vingador... Com asas feitas de água..." - ela parou brevemente - Eu perdi um irmão quando criança... Mas as pessoas acham que ele vai voltar...

-E porque elas acham isso? - perguntou Tina, aproximando-se.

A pena assinou o fim do pergaminho.

-Porque elas supõem que ele seja, hoje, alguém que saiu das sombras e ficou famoso da noite para o dia - ela parou de acariciar a coruja e se voltou para Tina - alguém que, de maneira estranha e coincidente, a senhorita ajudou a salvar meses atrás.

Não havia exasperação na voz de Leta, mas Tina percebeu muito sutilmente uma espécie revolta contra aquele fato.

-Credence Barebone? - perguntou Tina de maneira direta - Mas ele está...

-Vivo? - cortou Leta - Isso eu não sei. Mas o que sei é que há muita gente fazendo apostas nele. De todos os lados. Pelo menos é o que chega até nós no Ministério...

O pergaminho àquela altura já havia se enrolado e flutuava para a coruja que o agarrou.

-E no que a senhorita crê? - perguntou Tina, cruzando os braços.

-Eu creio no que vi - respondeu Leta.

Em sua mente as águas que movimentavam os lençóis do pequeno volume... Afundando lentamente até ser engolido pela escuridão.

A coruja alçou voo e Tina notou a porta abrir.

Era Newt com um livro numa das mãos... Leta perguntou, rindo subitamente:

-Mas, já?

Tina percebeu que era impressionante a maneira como ela camuflava emoções tão rapidamente.

-Um pequeno intervalo... - ele respondeu, entrando no escritório.

Tina não esperava algo diferente, mas nada falou...

Vendo que os dois precisavam conversar, Leta deixou 'As Profecias de Tycho Dodonus' sobre a escrivaninha e afirmou:

-Indo à procura do meu noivo... Com licença... - saiu, lançando um olhar aos dois. Fechou a porta...

O silêncio imperou ali por segundos que pareciam séculos, até que Newt perguntou:

-Você... veio sozinha?

-Não... Queenie está por aí... - a voz saiu numa oitava acima pelo silêncio anterior.

Na quietude daquela resposta ela enviou algo mais pelo olhar. Newt apenas aguardou.

-Foi muito difícil conter a situação - ela esclareceu - Ela acabou procurando por ele e revelou tudo, novamente. Tudo o que nós vivemos. Os quatro... Então, num dia ao chegar do trabalho vi que nossas coisas estavam sendo colocadas na rua. A senhora Esposito tinha ouvido os risos deles enquanto subiam as escadas e nos expulsou do pensionato.

-Você... Obliviou ele? - perguntou Newt, cautelosamente.

-Indo contra todos os meus princípios, não. Nós três simplesmente aparatamos numa rua vazia e o deixei no bairro dele, enquanto nós duas íamos ao MACUSA. Alguns aurores nos ajudaram, levando nossas coisas discretamente para o meu armário no escritório.

-Vocês se mudaram?

-Sim. E, como providencialmente havia o seu lançamento, nós duas viemos à Europa... Tomar um ar. Se é que posso chamar assim...

Tina interiormente vivia uma encruzilhada, pois como auror não poderia permitir que sua irmã mais nova se transformasse numa fora-da-lei e corresse risco de vida diante da justiça bruxa americana ao conviver com um no-maj, mesmo que ele fosse Jacob. Ela não desejava que suas decisões por Queenie fossem vistas como autoritarismo, pois apenas via o bem da irmã e até do próprio Jacob.

-E ela... Onde está?

-Madam Malkins para uma visita... Ultimamente ela se mostrou bastante interessada em alta-costura, mais do que antes... Eu suponho que é a maneira dela preencher o tempo e buscar um novo caminho... Mas...

-Mas o que?... - Newt perguntou, deixando sobre a mesa o livro autografado que trazia.

Quietos segundos.

-Eu a sinto distante, Newt - a voz falhou. - E eu não a culpo, de forma alguma... É claustrofóbico para ela. E me dói muito fazer o que faço.

A lágrima correu pela bochecha de Tina e Newt instintivamente se aproximou dela. O polegar limpando o rastro da lágrima:

-Surgirá uma solução, Tina. Eu prometo.

_**-mp-**_

-Querida o seu estilo é um tanto vanguardista e eu particularmente o aprecio, mas... Não é o foco do meu público...

A velha Victoria Malkin folheava impressionada os croquis que Queenie lhe havia entregue na pasta de couro. E lhe cortava o coração ver aquela jovem, visivelmente fragmentada receber um não... 'Ela parece ter passado por muitas coisas'. Era talentosa.

-Mas tenho uma possível solução... Se desejar, claro.

-Sim, Madam - afirmou Queenie. Os olhos retornando à esperança habitual.

-Há uma amiga minha que está abrindo um ateliê. Não aqui, mas em Paris... Se quiser, posso lhe recomendar. Pelo que ela me mostrou, o seu estilo pode servir bem ao que ela está procurando nos auxiliares de desenho... O que acha?

-Eu adoraria... - Queenie sorriu, confirmando o seu interesse... Paris. Como não havia pensado antes nisso?

Mas tinha Tina. O que ela acharia?

Naquele instante porém um lado incomum de Queenie surgiu, dadas as circunstâncias. Por que se importar, afinal? Não estava ela presa à amarras? Faria algum mal recomeçar a vida do zero, sem impedimentos nem leis?

Percebeu-se sozinha e todas as possibilidades se descortinaram diante dela.

_**-mp-**_

Tina caminhava pelo beco estreito, após ter desaparatado ali perto. Não desejava encarar os jornalistas e mais perguntas inconvenientes. O som de estalo seguiu o dela e a figura contida do bruxo a seguia:

-Você não precisava ter vindo comigo, Newt. Aquelas pessoas estão esperando por você...

-Acredite, elas não estão esperando por mim. Mesmo quando algo me torna notável, meu irmão sempre ganha o foco das atenções. O que me é muito confortável, até...

Desviando duma bruxa corcunda que sumiu indo na direção da Travessa do Tranco, ambos chegaram à lateral da loja de Madam Malkins.

Mesmo ali, era possível ouvir o burburinho na livraria de onde tinham fugido. Sua sorte residia no fato de haver uma porta do ateliê naquela rua estreita, por onde entrariam sem serem notados na rua principal...

-Muito provavelmente essa porta não irá sair na loja - Newt aconselhou.

-Mas arriscar é preciso - Tina objetou, girando a maçaneta.

Mas a porta não abriu.

Um estalo no ar.

-Senhores?

Num sobressalto, ambos olharam para a entrada da ruazinha estreita onde uma bruxa tinha desaparatado. Lá, a velha Victoria Malkin estava, curiosa em ter diante de si duas figuras notáveis dos jornais. Mas, que tentavam entrar em sua loja pela porta de serviço...

-Posso ajudar em algo?

-Madam Malkin? - Tina perguntou.

-Sim, ela mesma - sorriu, simpática.

-Desejo saber se já concluiu a conversa com minha irmã Queenie... Precisamos ir para o hotel.

Victoria olhou um tanto confusa e afirmou:

-Não sabia que tinha uma irmã e muito menos que ela havia conversado comigo. Receio que esteja enganada querida, pois acabo de chegar do Ministério... Minha loja esteve fechada toda a manhã, pois minha auxiliar adoeceu.

-Mas eu deixei minha irmã em sua loja... Eu a vi entrar...

-Isso é impossível - retorquiu Victoria, já se tornando um tanto irritadiça em ser desmentida - Só há uma cópia das chaves... E estou com ela... - completou, procurando na bolsa.

Encontrou tudo. Menos as chaves... Tina e Newt se entreolharam.

Na rua principal uma pequena bruxa de oito anos, que corria por ali com os primos num dia compras, parou diante da loja da estilista notando o quão engraçada era a maneira como as vitrines tinham sido cobertas por cortinas escuras do lado de dentro...

-Como alguém pode querer vender assim...?

Seus dois primos se aproximaram dela e um deles foi à porta da loja, atraído pelo curioso movimento que as cortinas possuíam. Haviam desenhos que se moviam... Um corvo.

Sua mão tocou na maçaneta que abriu de chofre, liberando uma corrente de ar que lançou o menino ao chão, junto às cortinas que escaparam pela porta e subiram voo, inicialmente movidas por magia, mas, segundos depois, inertes, como se tivessem perdido a vida, arrastadas pelo vento comum para longe.

Logo as pessoas notaram o acontecido e fizeram uma aglomeração. A tia das crianças correu a socorrer o sobrinho, que tinha apenas arranhões na palma da mão e dor nas costas pela queda.

Tina e Newt, atraídos pelo tumulto viram a loja escancarada e entraram nela - que estava em perfeito estado. Com exceção da parede ao fundo que tivera o revestimento rasgado para dar lugar a uma inscrição:

"Pelo Bem Maior...", em francês.

-O que significa isso? - perguntou Madam Malkins aterrorizada com aquilo.

-Queenie... - sussurrou Tina. Parecia que tinha perdido o mundo sob os pés...

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

A voz de Theseus se tornou presente no lugar, seguida pela figura de Leta que parecia lívida.

Os fotógrafos que o tinham seguido, entraram no lugar sem permissão e já capturavam com os flashes das câmeras a prova do silencioso atentado.

-Saiam daqui - o Scamander mais velho afirmou calmo, mas com autoridade.

-Perdoe-me, senhor Scamander - respondeu o repórter - mas as pessoas precisam saber o que está acontecendo.

-Elas irão saber, mas antes é preciso analisarmos o lugar. Retirem-se. Agora.

Os repórteres assentiram quietos, saindo direcionados por Leta. Não havia muito pelo que discutir, pois já tinham o suficiente para uma edição vespertina.

Newt naquele momento já estava tocando com a varinha os papeis de parede rasgados e o pigmento da inscrição, enquanto Theseus, após conversar com Madam Malkins, se aproximou de Tina:

-É verdade que sua irmã estava aqui, Goldstein?

Tina despertou do choque ao ouvir o sobrenome. Por um momento pensou que estivesse ouvindo o senhor Graves.

-Sim - respondeu no tom seco. Era preciso focar.

-Mas você não entrou com ela...

-Não... Não entrei.

Não entrou, pois imaginou que tendo espaço para um diálogo sem pressões, Queenie poderia refrescar melhor a mente e reorganizar as possibilidades. Mas agora, com a irmã desaparecida, havia no peito de Tina algo que pululava entre arrependimento e impotência.

-Não se preocupe, Goldstein, dirigiremos um mandado de busca - ele afirmou, olhando para Leta que voltava para perto dele.

-Não precisa - completou Tina, aproximando-se da mesa. Nela um bilhete com a letra de Queenie. Sua mão ligeiramente trêmula.

_"Recebi uma proposta para recomeçar. _

_Um mundo em que eu possa viver como quero. _

_Não se preocupe, estou grandinha._

_ Darei retorno quando possível. _

_Com amor, Queenie._

_Au revoir."_

**_-mp-_**

Os passos pela estação.

A mala que pegara rapidamente no hotel.

Nas mãos o cartão com o endereço correto.

Ela se virou e acenou para a velha estilista que sussurrava: "sucesso, querida".

Queenie entrou no vagão do trem com as economias que meses antes havia acumulado para trazer à Europa, escondidas da irmã. Infelizmente ela não reparou que a estilista - ao se misturar na multidão - saiu dali como um bruxo pálido e desconfiado. Uma boina na cabeça.

"Seu momento, Rosier. Boa viagem." Ele disse para si mesmo, como se pudesse ser ouvido pela bruxa que entrava no mesmo vagão de Queenie e perguntava a ela num inglês com sotaque francês notável:

-Está ocupado, madam?...


	3. A Conversão da Bruxa

Em Paris, as duas bruxas cruzavam a Praça Furstenberg em silenciosa confidência. O vento balançava as folhas das quatros árvores que rodeavam a fonte de água potável. O alto dos prédios circunvizinhos era banhado pela difusa luz do crepúsculo.

As ruas praticamente vazias só tinham o movimento distante de um jornaleiro que sumia na esquina em sua bicicleta.

Queenie caminhava e percebia que estava prestes a cruzar um limiar até então visto como "ético". Assimilara isso pela primeira atitude que tivera diante da bruxa desconhecida com quem conversara: analisar os pensamentos dela ainda no trem.

De maneira muito sutil, aquela percebera sua tentativa e, retirando o chapéu, ajeitara o penteado de cabelos negros e revelara mentalmente à Queenie - de maneira gradual e realista - o real motivo de sua viagem à Paris.

Sem subterfúgios, nem mentiras.

Naquela hora, a jovem bruxa americana dera um pequeno grito que chamou a atenção de alguns trouxas no trem...

Mas agora, depois de ter dialogado longamente com Vinda Rosier no trajeto entre a ilha e o velho continente, Queenie observava as razões da outra e pontuava suas discordâncias, questionando. Ao passo que sempre recebendo da bruxa uma resposta e argumentos convincentes que, de maneira astuta se encaixavam coincidentemente com sua situação atual. Sozinha no mundo.

-Mas eu confie que a senhorrite non serrá ton indiscrete em reveler meu posicionamente polític no luguarr par ond irremos...- Rosier arrematou.

Ambas se dirigiam ao Ministério de Assuntos Mágicos da França: enquanto Queenie ia captar sua permissão de estadia no país, Rosier ia notificar sua chegada e pegar algo que ela nomeou de "encomende..."

-Não se preocupe - Queenie respondeu, ainda desconfiada. Olhando para a fonte, perguntou - É lá?

-Oui... - a francesa afirmou.

Ambas caminharam para a fonte e, segundos depois, as raízes das árvores se movimentaram, serpeando pelo chão e rodeando-as até formarem uma cabine sólida do tamanho de um elevador... O chão então cedeu e as duas foram conduzidas ao subsolo.

Queenie, ao entrar no ministério francês, viu então descortinar aquilo que suas amigas transferidas de Beauxbatons para Ilvermorny sempre falavam... "Les instituiçõns franceses son muit mas arejades e livres. Un refinament trés superier. Non sei como vocês non agonizem con una arquitetúre tan opresser..."

Absorta, ela caminhava no primeiro piso, admirando a grande cúpula que tinha sobre si e sobre os muitos empregados que num burburinho faziam movimentar e conduzir a vida mágica da França...

Clara e feita de vidro, a arquitetura simulava ser o lugar ao ar livre, permitindo a entrada de luz mágica que revelava as constelações monocromáticas inscritas naquela cobertura. A cúpula possuía um movimento rotativo, como se o ministério francês fosse um gigante relógio astronômico de vidro e aço verde-musgo.

-Senhoritte...

Ela despertou, notando Vinda que lhe sorria diante do balcão de recepção, guardando-lhe um lugar na fila...

Era sua hora.

_**-mp-**_

No centro da sala alta e revestida de ladrilhos escuros, o tecido flutuava a um metro e meio acima do chão. Ele fora encontrado pelos aurores em um beco marginal, preso num telhado. Evidência para investigação.

A iluminação do ambiente refletia nos olhos negros de Leta, que observava silenciosa a figura do corvo gravada magicamente no tecido - mas, que não possuía mais a vida e o movimento que atraíra o pequeno bruxo incauto no Beco Diagonal. Desde o momento em que ela tinha entrado na loja de Madam Malkin, algo de muito errado soara para ela. Era a sensação de que um sinal havia sido dado para a deflagração de algo maior e irreversível.

A verdade não tardaria.

Retirando-se tão quieta quanto entrara, Leta passou à sala contígua, onde Theseus estava sentado, conversando com Tina e Newt.

Sobre a mesa do chefe dos aurores uma foto estranha. Capturada às escondidas, mostrava um vulto enjaulado que organizava caixotes e enxugava o rosto...

-Ele sobreviveu e veio para a Europa - afirmou Theseus. - Era apenas uma suspeita, mas que foi provada pelos aurores franceses... MACUSA não registrou a confirmação da morte dele, não é, Goldstein?

-Não... - Tina ainda estava um tanto distante. Tirara algumas conclusões desde que chegara ao Ministério.

Newt olhou para ela... Queria que aquela conversa findasse logo, pois ele imaginava qual seria a próxima pauta...

-A situação da sua irmã é bem delicada - Theseus afirmou sem rodeios.

-Não faça isso - Newt objetou, sussurrando.

-Não fazer o que, Newt? Mesmo que toda essa situação seja coincidente, ver aquele bilhete da irmã de Goldstein com o mesmo teor da frase de Grindelwald não colabora muito.

-Eu não consigo admitir... - Tina professou. Um misto de raiva e impotência aflorou. Só em pensar que Queenie foi manipulada para se separar dela. Ela só imaginava a figura pálida e falsamente atraente de Grindelwald a lhe dar razões e convencimento.

Mas, afinal, tudo concorrera para algo do gênero. A separação de Jacob, a expulsão do pensionato, a mudança de vida, a justiça americana...

A frase circulava em sua mente...

"Um mundo em que eu possa viver como quero..."

Mesmo que intimamente mergulhada nas próprias questões, Leta se aproximou e tocou no ombro de Theseus. Não era o momento ideal para um inquérito. O chefe dos aurores assentiu, expirando, e Newt agradeceu com um olhar breve e significativo para ela.

O silêncio ficou presente por segundos até que alguém bateu na porta:

-Diga - convidou Theseus.

Uma voz masculina soou:

-O Ministro o está esperando, senhor Scamander...

Theseus se levantou, acompanhado por Tina e Newt:

-Goldstein, agora mais do que nunca nós precisaremos de você nessa. E creio que agora seja algo pessoal... - ele apertou sua mão e saiu... Leta demorou um pouco, tocou no braço de Tina e disse de maneira calma:

-Faremos o possível. Estamos com você.

Tina agradeceu com o olhar...

Newt então, sendo o único ali com ela, ofereceu genuinamente:

-Você desejaria caminhar um pouco?

_**-mp-**_

No cartaz de procurado os olhos bicolor de Grindelwald fitavam Queenie como se pudessem ler algo óbvio demais. Isso a irritava sutilmente. Dava-lhe a sensação de ignorar esse 'algo', tateando ainda no escuro. Com a percepção dura da realidade que evitara numa pregressa vida confortável.

Seus olhos cansados desviaram a atenção para a legenda chamativa. O perigo iminente que o ministério francês comunicava à toda sociedade mágica - exposta à possível presença do bruxo das trevas na França.

-Eles estan prreocupades...

A voz de Vinda surgiu atrás de Queenie que percebeu o misto de orgulho e sutil excitação.

-Vames? - a francesa convidou.

-E quem disse que irei com você...? - Queenie sussurrou alarmada...

A bruxa abriu um sorriso que partilhava do mesmo maneirismo presunçoso de Grindelwald no cartaz...

-Se quisesse outrra coise, já terria ido emborra buscar um destine tão cinze i fhrágile quanto o que se propôs. Non temes muito temp.

A bruxa logo se afastou e seguiu, abandonando a recepção e indo a alguns degraus anexos na cúpula vizinha mais próxima. Seu ar era de completa naturalidade. Gentil e constantemente comunicativa...

Queenie então, seguindo a própria intuição se pôs a acompanhar Vinda. Vez ou outra ela teve a impressão de ser observada por alguém, mas ao analisar alguns pensamentos incautos viu que era apenas o preconceito com uma visível estrangeira confusa. Um bom dia esporádico de um servidor que trazia relógios flutuantes amarrados com uma fina linha vermelha.

Ambas então, após cruzarem um largo e vazio corredor, chegaram diante de uma porta alta com uma árvore escupida nela. Não parecia feita do metal verde-musgo que compunha a arquitetura comum.

Era prateada, dando a sensação de algo "sagrado"...

A porta então se abriu e Queenie entrou junto, percebendo que era uma espécie de ante-sala silenciosa. Lá dentro uma bruxa de cabelos brancos e feições estranhamente finas estava sentada diante de uma estante de leitura. Um livro imenso diante dela.

Ao ver Vinda Rosier, a mulher arregalou os olhos e desceu da cadeira aparentando ser bem menor do que antes.  
Mestiça?...

Ela estalou os dedos alarmada e a porta fechou atrás de Queenie e Vinda - que não se alterava em nenhum momento.

_**-Je n'ai pas été informé que tu arriverais aujourd'hui** _(Eu não fui informada que sua chegada se daria hoje) - ela falou baixo em francês, denotando insatisfação e medo. - _**Quand il fait ce qu'il a prévu pour Paris, je ne peux pas y faire figurer mon nom. Je travaille ici depuis longtemps...**_ (Quando ele fizer o que planejou para Paris, não posso ter meu nome envolvido nisso... Há muito tempo que trabalho aqui...)

Vinda deu um sorriso político e apenas afirmou:

-_**Les avertissements anticipés sont trop risqués, Melusine.**_ (Avisos antecipados são arriscados demais, Melusine...)

A velha bruxa então olhou com estranhamento para Queenie e perguntou à Rosier:

-_**Est-ce sécuritaire?**_ (É seguro?)

-_**Totalement** _(Totalmente) - Vinda respondeu, olhando para Queenie.

Após segundos de dúvida e descrença, Melusine estalava novamente os dedos e fazia uma outra porta ser aberta atrás de sua estante de leitura.


End file.
